Tangled Up in Blue
by stratocaster2112
Summary: I guess you could call this AU, I don't want to spoil anything so I'm just going say that this is the basic plot of the comic/movie with a friend from across the pond.  Rated M for eventual language and situations.


**Author's Note: **The following fan fiction is based off of the movie as opposed to the comics because it's what I'm more familiar with. So die-hard fans of the comic, please don't murder me. I don't own Kick-Ass nor do I claim to.

*Chapter 1*

I jump back into my bedroom window at about midnight and tear off my costume. Mum and Dad have been asleep for a couple of hours by now, which is good. They basically leave me alone, so I get to do whatever whenever.

My brown curls fall into my face when I pull my blue wig off and I move them only enough to take the black mask off and wipe the black paint from around my blue eyes. After shedding the confines of my metallic blue suit and black utility belt on the floor, I pull my pajamas on and crawl into bed. The fights tonight were mediocre at best, a robbery, and two back-alley muggings. Not much pocket money came in from the villains, not like I need it though.

I toss one of my discarded shoes at the light switch, luckily hitting it spot-on this time and being enveloped in a new darkness. Sleep pulls me in like a slowly rising tide, and I welcome it knowing tomorrow I'm going to have to face reality but for now I can just keep dreaming.

When I wake up in the morning, I shove the last of my stuff into my last remaining suitcase and clank noisily down the stairs where all the rest of the boxes are packed. This move has been planned for a couple of months now, my parents want me branch out of London, and their lab is getting moved to New York City anyway. Hopefully there'll be a decent crime-wave there that I can ride out.

"Sara, don't be upset! This will be good for us, just wait and see!" Mum smiles at me, trying to make it better, but I simply slump my shoulders a little further as we leave. We'll have breakfast on the plane, but I don't have to worry about that considering my stomach is doing flips as we step into the airport.

I can't help but think that this is the last time I'll ever see London again, and I'm about to spend seven hours on a plane going to a country I don't know enough about. This is going to suck more than anything bad that has ever happened to me. Worse than being shot I suppose.

When we board the plane and get into our first-class seats, I pull out the first of many comics that I have stowed in my carry-on bag. The first thing I grab is Volume Two of the Blue Haze series, which I really shouldn't have to read considering all this happened to me. Yes, I own a copy of my own comic; it's not really egotistical because I do it to divert attention from myself. Every comic book fan in London seems to read my endeavors so I need to fit in with the mainstream.

Of course, it's not like anyone actually gets the stories right, they just make up scenarios for me. Some of them are God-awful too, like a gelatinous beast from some distant planet. I'm a superhero, not Doctor Who.

Our breakfast comes in a matter of minutes, a steaming hot plate of toast, eggs, bacon, a slice of ham, and a scone. I eat it all because I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night and fighting crime really takes it out of me.

My post-breakfast time-wasting routine consists of reading more comics and eventually settling down with a DVD on my portable player. The stewardess is sickly sweet, the turbulence is nothing special, and we manage not to crash. Oh yeah, and the separated chemical compounds that my parents are having shipped in don't mix and explode. So that's a pretty successful plane ride.

We touch down in New York and prepare to face our first steps in this new country. I walk out of the plane with my parents on either side of me, both of them rambling about how much fun I'll have here. Our luggage is actually picked up for us, it costs extra but my parents want to waste no time trying to get everything we took with us from the area where everyone communes. Obviously they have issues with regular people, I never quite understood it.

Soon enough we're picking up a Rent-A-Car and Dad is struggling with this new way of driving, but they refuse to take a taxi. After about half an hour of my parents getting used to this car, we set off towards a community of lovely old homes and stop in front of a grand Victorian house. Wow, they really spared no expense with the new home.

The inside of the home seems to be even more luxurious, adorned with rich colors and very plush furniture. I claim a room with forest green walls as my own and begin to wander around the house. As soon as my parents are working on setting up their new study, I walk out the front door and off the property.

It isn't too far of a walk until I reach some bad parts of the city and find a place called Atomic Comics. If I had to estimate, I'd say maybe an hour had passed since I left. My parents won't notice my absence, they're really involved in their work. So I walk into the store and buy myself an iced coffee drink.

Sitting down at a booth, I take everything in. A few guys sit behind me, one talking about becoming a superhero, and then about someone who is about to walk into the store.

"You'd think people would see him with some of those snotty Hazelwood kids, surely someone would hang out with the guy." he, the same guy who wants to be a superhero now says. "I mean, don't you feel sort of sorry for him? Someone should go talk to him."

I roll my eyes and stand, beginning to peruse through the selections of comic books. Plucking a copy of Serenity: Those Left Behind off the rack, I flip through a few of the pages that sprung from Joss Whedon's head. Yes, deep down inside I'm really a nerd for comics and out of the norm things. But who can honestly say that they aren't?

I look down at the watch on my wrist and remember I forgot to reset the time. Looking up at the old analog clock on the wall, I adjust the time properly and continue looking for comics. This whole day has been way too long for my tastes, and I still have to go home and announce to the world that Blue Haze is no longer in England, where I belong. Now I'm going to have to operate out of NYC for a while and hope that I can stand being here.

The pessimist in me says I'll go insane, the hero in me says I have work to do. Even if it means living hell in the morning, I'm going to have to go exploring tonight.


End file.
